Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - The Biggest Party in the Neighborhood
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 5th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

 **Premise:** One day, Steve and Blue recieved an invitation to the biggest party in the neighborhood! But who sent it? That's when we get to play Blue's Clues to figure it out! Along the way, we meet up with our friends and neighbors who are going, play some games, and much more!

 _[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot at a pile of different types of children's books where the camera rotates -45 degrees clockwise on a book that says "Blue's Clues" sits on top of the pile. The camera turns up slightly until it stops in front of the book where it slowly opens up to reveal Blue's house sitting on top of a grassy hill surrounded by various things all over said hill: A bunch of flowers on the left side, an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch with their friend, Mailbox, on the right side, and two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; The camera stops at a full-view of the scene as Periwinkle and Magenta both come into view from each side of their house; it appears to be a peaceful day outside. The camera then continues to zoom in slowly until it stops right in front of the house; Steve comes into view from o.c. left as he walks up towards the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** Hi! It's you! I'm so glad you're here!  
 _[Suddenly, a green piece paper floats into view. It floats around Steve's head, then floats o.c. to the left.]  
_ **Steve:** What was that?  
 _[Steve gestures the viewers to follow it as he heads o.c. to the left. Cut to the other side of the house as Steve comes into view; the camera follows him as he begins to walk. Steve continues to walk until the camera stops at the pavement where the green paper is still floating around; Blue comes into view.]_  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Huh?"]  
[Steve and Blue head on over to the green paper as we cut to a medium shot of said green paper where Steve kneels down into view.]  
_ **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ I wonder where this came from.  
 _[The green paper suddenly turns itself around to reveal a flap; it was actually an envelope.]_  
 **Envelope:** _[suddenly speaking]_ Hear ye, hear ye! You have just been invited to the biggest party in the neighborhood! _[opens itself up to reveal a picture of balloons, music notes, and some cupcakes]  
_ **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ The biggest party in the neighborhood?  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "The biggest party in the neighborhood?"]_

 **Envelope:** That's right!  
 _[During the next line, the envelope begins describing each of the following pictures as each of them enlarges before they reduce.]  
_ **Envelope:** And all of your friends are going to be there bringing lots of great things: like balloons, music, cupcakes, and so much more!  
 **Steve:** Wow! I can't wait! _[confused]_ But how are we going to get there?  
 **Blue:** _[confused; barks "I don't know."]_

 **Envelope:** To get to the party, you must follow the party balloon! There are games along the way; be there soon!  
 _[The envelope then closes itself up and hops away o.c. as Steve and Blue turn to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** Well, it looks like we'll have to follow the party balloon all the way to the biggest party in the neighborhood. Alright!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Follow the party balloon!"]  
_ **Steve:** Hey! Will you help us on our way to the biggest party?  
 **Blue:** Bow?

 **Viewers:** Yeah!

 **Steve:** You will?  
 **Blue:** _[barks happily]_  
 **Steve:** Oh! This is gonna be so great! I can't believe we're actually going to the biggest party!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding; barks "I know, right?"]_  
 **Steve:** Yeah! _[now curious]_ But you know? I wonder who invited us.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "I know!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns to Blue]_ Blue, you know who invited us to the biggest party in the neighborhood?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Yes, I do!"]_  
 **Steve:** Well, who invited us?  
 _[Blue then runs up towards the camera as Steve gets up. Pull back where Blue pops up in front of the camera and places a blue pawprint on the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_  
 **Steve:** _[runs up to the pawprint; shrugs]_ Blue always knows.  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Steve begins to swing his arms.]_  
 **Steve:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _[The music ends with Steve giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]  
_ **Steve:** So, we'll play Blue's Clues to figure out who invited us to the biggest party! Cool! Now remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues! You know, this is so cool. We get to play Blue's Clues and go on a party adventure at the same time! _[looks at the pawprint; now serious]_ Oh, but I mean we can't just leave this pawprint up-

 _[Suddenly, the pawprint turns into party confetti!]_

 **Steve:** _[completely surprised]_ Whoa! Did you see that? The pawprint just turn itself into party confetti! That was amazing!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** _[from o.c.]_ Hey, Steve? _[hops into view]_ What's going on?  
 **Steve:** Oh! _[walks on over to Sidetable]_  
 _[Cut to a medium shot of Sidetable Drawer where Steve kneels down into view.]  
_ **Steve:** Why, we're all invited to the biggest party in the neighborhood! Do you want to come along?  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Sure! But who invited us?  
 **Steve:** Well, we're going to play Blue's Clues to figure that out.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Oh, I get it. _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook!  
 _[Steve reaches into Sidetable's drawer, and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a triangle is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
 **Steve:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Steve turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Steve:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
 **Viewers:** Pawprint!  
 **Steve:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
 **Viewers:** Clue!  
 **Steve:** A clue?  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** _[begins to run o.c. to the left]_ Then we put it in our...

 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 _[Cut to a full shot of the other side of the frontyard where Steve comes into view; this side of the frontyard features a big pile of rocks that are in the form of a chair, resembling that of the Thinking Chair; during the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Steve sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Steve sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Steve sings "Pawprint", pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth when he sings "Notebook", and copies Steve's movements when he sings "Think."]_

 **Steve:**

 _Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find another pawprint._

 _[Blue shows her pawprint]_

 _That's our second clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _[Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth]_

 _'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find the last pawprint._

 _[Blue shows her pawprint again]_

 _That's the third clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _[Blue pulls out Steve's notebook with her mouth again]_

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _You know what to do!_

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Steve and Blue sitting down on the rock pile.]_

**Steve:**

 _And think, think, think!_

 _[Pull back where Steve gets up from the rock pile.]  
_

 **Steve:**

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 _And take a step at a time._

 _We can do anything..._

 _[Steve ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

 _ **Blue:**_

 _Ba-bow!_

 **Steve:** _[pops up]_ _That we wanna do!_  
 _[The theme song ends with Steve giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]  
_ **Steve:** You know, I'm really gonna need your help today trying to figure out who invited us _and_ going on this adventure to find out where this biggest party's taking place at. Will you help me? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Thanks!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Oh, Steve!"]  
[Steve gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads o.c. to the left to see what the commotion is about. Cut to the front of the house where Blue is looking up at the sky; Steve comes into view.]_  
 **Blue:** _[barks "I just spotted the party balloon up in the sky!"]  
_ **Steve:** Blue saw the party balloon! _[turns to Blue]_ What did it look like, Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "It was big, yellow, and star-shaped!"]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, okay! _[turns to the viewers]_ So the party balloon is big, yellow, and is star-shaped!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
 _[During the next line, the camera pulls back.]  
_ **Steve:** Do you see the party balloon?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 _[Suddenly, a big yellow star-shaped balloon floats into view—this is the party balloon.]_ **  
Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Steve:** You do? Where?  
 **Viewers:** Over there!  
 _[Steve and Blue look above the sky to see the party balloon.]  
_ **Steve:** _[pointing up to the party balloon]_ There it is!  
 **Blue:** _[hopping excitedly; barks "There it is!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ There's the party balloon!  
 _[On the end of this line, the party balloon begins floating away as Steve and Blue glance back at it.]_

 **Steve:** And it's floating away! Well, we've gotta follow it to the party! Come on!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Come on!"]  
_ **Steve:** And it's floating away! Well, we've gotta follow it to the party!  
 **Blue:** _[to Steve; barks "Come on!"]  
[During the next line, Blue hops o.c. to the right as Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** _[pointing o.c. right]_ Come on! _[runs o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to another side of the frontyard where the red snack table's at as Steve runs into view and passes by said red snack table before running o.c. left; the red snack table features paper, crayons, and another envelope (a white one) containing a pawprint; Steve's oblivious as he continues following the balloon.]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
 _[Steve then comes back when he heard the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, what's the biggest party gonna be like, you say? Well, I wonder if it's a disco party.  
 **Viewers:** No, it's a clue!  
 **Steve:** Wait, you see a clue? Where? Is it in front of me? Or behind me?  
 **Viewers:** Behind you!  
 **Steve:** Behind me? _[turns himself around to see the envelope with the pawprint; turns back to the viewers]_ Well, all I see is an envelope. Not only that, but it has a pawprint on it. What's that supposed to mean? What does it have to do with the party- _[realizes]_ Oh, wait a second. _[does a double take; a cymbal roll sound is heard]_ Oh my! _[turns back to the viewers]_ You're right! There _is_ a clue, and it's on that... _[glances back at the envelope]_...envelope. Well, that must mean that this envelope must be our first clue. We need to write it in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard; takes out the crayon]_ Okay, an envelope! _[opens his notebook and looks at it]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming as Steve prepares to write down the first clue: An Envelope.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ We'll draw a long rectangle... _[draws a long rectangle]_ ...with some lines that swoop down for the flap... _[draws some lines that swoop down to make the flap]_ ...and two diagonal lines at the bottom. _[draws two diagonal lines at the bottom; close-up of him holding his notebook]_ There, an envelope!  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the envelope drawing rises above Steve's left side as he looks up; banjo chords are heard strumming. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** Hmm, I wonder who could've invited us with an envelope. _[points to the envelope drawing as it enlarges before it reduces]_ Do you know?  
 _[The viewers responds to the question.]_

 **Steve:** Well, that could be it, but - _[the camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it]-_ I think we need to go look for more clues so we could be sure.

 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Come on, Steve!"]  
_ **Steve:** _[calling out]_ Coming! _[turns back to the viewers]_ I just remembered: we're still following the party balloon. We mustn't waste time! Come on! _[runs o.c. to the right]  
[Cut to the neighborhood where the sidewalk's at where Steve and Blue continue following the party balloon as the camera follows them along the way.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ You know, I wonder what this party's going to be about.  
 _[The party balloon then stops in front of their clock friend, Tickety Tock, who's standing on top of the rock wearing a purple top hat and holding a megaphone; Blue and Steve stop and take notice of this.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, look! It's our friend, Tickety! _[turns to Tickety]_ Hey, Tickety! _[Tickety waves at them]_  
 **Tickety:** _[through the megaphone]_ Step right up to try out one of the greatest games no has ever played before: Stepping Stones!  
 **Steve:** Stepping Stones? _[turns back to the viewers]_ I've never heard of that before.  
 **Tickety:** Here are the rules of this game: you must count the number of stones they step on without falling off.  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you want to play Tickety's game?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah!  
 **Steve:** Okay. _[turns back to Tickety]_ Okay, Tickety, we'll play!  
 **Tickety:** That's the spirit! _[pulls out a black-and-white checkered flag]_ On your marks, get set, _[waves the flag]_ GO!  
 _[Steve and Blue run o.c. right as we cut to a pond with nine stepping stones on them; Steve and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Steve:** Wow. That is a lot of stones.  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "That sure is."]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Will you help us count these stones?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Steve:** Oh, great!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Okay!"]  
_ **Steve:** _[rubs both of his hands together]_ Alright, here we go!  
 _[During the next line, Steve and Blue began stepping on each of the following stones as Steve, Blue, and the viewers count the number of steps they take.]  
_ **Steve and the Viewers:** 1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9!"]_

 **Steve:** _[steps onto the ground along with Blue from the ninth stone]_ We did it! _[turns back the viewers]_ Great job!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Thank you!"]  
_ **Tickety:** _[hops into view]_ You did it! You counted all of the stones without falling off. Excellent work! _[pulls out an orange sticker]_ For playing my game, you earn this sticker! _[the sticker shakes; a jingling sound is heard]_  
 **Steve:** Ooh! _[turns to the viewers]_ A sticker! _[turns back to Tickety]_ Thanks for the sticker, Tickety! But what do we do with it?  
 **Tickety:** Well, when you complete a game,- _[pulls out a handout and gives it to Blue]_ -every sticker you get goes on this activity checklist. _[gives Blue the sticker]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Blue as she puts the sticker inside a box of the checklist. Pull back on Steve, Blue, and Tickety.]_  
 **Steve:** Wow! Thanks for the checklist! _[turns back to the viewers]_ And thank you for playing the game with us.  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Thanks again!"]_  
 _[Suddenly, the party balloon floats into view o.c. right before floating o.c. left; Steve and Blue take notice of this.]_  
 **Steve:** Oh, yeah, I forgot: we have to follow that party balloon! _[turns back to Tickety]_ See ya at the party! _[runs along with Blue o.c.]_  
 **Tickety:** Bye!  
 _[Cut to another side of the sidewalk where Steve and Blue continue following the party balloon again as the camera follows them along the way.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Well, that was a fun game, don't you think?  
 _[The party balloon then stops in front of their next door neighboor, Periwinkle, who's_ _standing next to a small blue table on top of a purple stage wearing his signature magic hat; Blue and Steve stop and take notice of this.]_

 **Steve:** Look! It's our next door neighbor, Periwinkle! _[turns to Periwinkle]_ Hey, Periwinkle! _[Periwinkle waves back]  
_ **Periwinkle:** Hi!  
 **Steve:** What's going on?  
 **Periwinkle:** Step right up for my greatest game ever: Periwinkle's Match Cards!  
 **Steve:** Periwinkle's Match Cards? _[turns to the viewers]_ You know, I think we've played matching cards before.  
 **Periwinkle:** That's right! Here are the rules: pick out two cards, and see if they match.  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to Periwinkle]_ Two cards that match? _[turns back to the viewers]_ Will you help us find two cards that match?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah!  
 **Steve:** Perfect. _[turns back to Periwinkle]_ Okay, Periwinkle. We'll play matching cards.  
 **Periwinkle:** _[happy]_ Peri-perfect!  
 **Blue:** _[hopping excitedly; barks "Yay!"]  
_ **Periwinkle:** Alright! Peri-Pocus-Ocus-Crokus! _[pulls out eight cards from his bag of magic]  
[Cut to a close-up of Periwinkle sorting out the cards; Steve and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Periwinkle:** _[lays out the cards in a 2-by-4 column]_ Okay! Go for it!  
 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Okay. So, we need to find two that match. Is there any of the two cards that match here? _[turns to the table]  
[Cut to a close-up of the light-and-dark-purple checkered cards.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Hmm, how about this top-left middle card? _[the top-left middle card shakes]_  
 _[Blue reaches for the top-left middle card and turns it around to reveal a white background picture of her other next door neighbor friend, Magenta.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, look! It's Magenta, our other neighbor!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Hi Magenta!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Which other card do you think will match? How about the one all the way to the right at the bottom?

 _[Blue reaches for the far bottom-right card and turns it around to reveal a white background picture of her other neighbor friend, Green Puppy.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ And there's Green Puppy! Do you think they match?  
 **Viewers:** No.  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Nope. Well, let's try again.

 _[Blue turns the the far bottom-right card back around.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Well, let's try the card from the bottom-right middle.  
 _[Blue reaches for the bottom-right middle card and turns it around to reveal a white background picture of their friend, Pail.]  
_ **Steve:** Do these match now?  
 **Viewers:** No.  
 **Steve:** No. Better keep trying!  
 _[Blue turns the bottom-right middle card back around.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Okay, then how about the one all the way to the left at the bottom?  
 _[Blue reaches for the far bottom-left card and turns it around to reveal another white background picture of her neighbor friend, Magenta.]_

 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ How about now?  
 **Viewers:** Yeah!  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, yeah! Because those two match together!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "They match!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Good job!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Thanks!"]_  
 **Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ Peri-perfect! Now see if you can match those other cards!

 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Okay, let's see. Which of these other two cards match? Let's pick the one all the way to the top-left first.  
 _[Blue reaches for the far top-left card and turns it around to reveal another white background picture of their friend, Pail.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Ooh! It's a picture of our friend, Pail. Cool! Hey, wait a second. Wasn't there another card that had a picture of Pail, where was it at?  
 **Viewers:** Right there! _[the bottom-right middle card shakes]_

 _[Blue reaches for the bottom-right middle card and turns it around to reveal the same white background picture of their friend, Pail.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh yeah, you're right! It was the one from the middle of the bottom-right!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Great job remembering!"]_  
 **Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ You're doing great! You got half down; now try the other half!  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Alright! Let's try... the top-right card!  
 _[Blue reaches for the far top-right card and turns it around to reveal another white background picture of her other neighbor friend, Green Puppy.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Green Puppy! Now where have we seen this before, do you know?  
 **Viewers:** Right there! _[the far bottom-right card shakes]_  
 _[Blue reaches for the far bottom-right card and turns it around to reveal the same white background picture of her other neighbor friend, Green Puppy.]_  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ That's the one! You have an amazing memory!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Yeah!"]_  
 **Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ Now there are two cards left! See? It's just that easy with the others matched up!  
 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Yeah! Now let's see what's behind these last two cards.  
 _[Blue reaches for both the top-right middle card and the bottom-left middle card and turns them around to reveal a white background picture of their friend, Shovel, on each one.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Hey, look! There's Shovel!  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "It is Shovel!"]  
_ **Periwinkle:** _[from o.c.]_ Correct! You've matched every last card! You know what that means?

 **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ That we've finished the game?  
 _[Cut back to Steve, Blue, and Periwinkle near the table.]  
_ **Periwinkle:** Yes! And as a special bonus,- _[hands Blue a purple sticker]_ -I would like for you to have this sticker!  
 **Steve:** Ooh! _[turns to the viewers]_ It's another sticker!

 **Blue:** _[barks "Thanks, Periwinkle!"]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Blue as she puts the sticker inside another box of the checklist. Pull back on Steve, Blue, and Periwinkle.]  
_ **Steve:** Thanks for the sticker, Periwinkle!

 **Periwinkle:** No problem!  
 _[Suddenly, the party balloon floats into view o.c. right again before floating o.c. left again; Steve and Blue take notice of this.]_

 **Steve:** There's the party balloon again! Come on! _[turns back to Periwinkle]_ Bye, Periwinkle! _[runs along with Blue o.c.]_  
 **Periwinkle:** See you later!  
 _[Cut to yet another side of the sidewalk where Steve and Blue continue following the party balloon once again as the camera follows them along the way.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ It was sure nice of Periwinkle to let us play his game. I bet you liked it!

 _[The party balloon then stops in front of their friends, Shovel and Pail, who are both standing on top of their sandbox with something covered in a red tarp behind them; Blue and Steve stop and take notice of this.]_

 **Steve:** _[to Shovel]_ Hey, Shovel! _[to Pail]_ Hey, Pail!

 **Shovel & Pail: **_[to Steve]_ Hi, Steve! _[to Blue]_ Hi, Blue!

 **Steve:** What are guys doing? _[stops them for a moment]_ No, wait! Let me guess: you have a game for us to play too, right?  
 **Shovel:** That's right!  
 **Pail:** And it's called...  
 **Shovel & Pail:** Guess What's Under That Tarp!  
 **Steve:** _[simultaneously]_ Guess What's Under That Tarp?  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Guess What's Under That Tarp?"]  
_ **Shovel:** Yup! Here's how it works.  
 **Pail:** We will give you some hints, and you have to try to figure out what it is.  
 **Steve:** Oh, okay! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready to play again?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Steve:** You are? Great. _[turns back to Shovel and Pail]_ Okay, we're ready.  
 **Pail:** Great! Now, here are some hints: it's very big, and it has a tail.  
 **Steve:** Okay. Something that's very big and has a tail.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Very big and has a tail..."]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Do you know? What's very big that has a tail?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** A kangaroo!  
 **Steve:** A kangaroo? _[turns to Shovel and Pail]_ We think it's a kangaroo.  
 **Pail:** Close enough, but not really!  
 **Shovel:** Here's another hint: it roars really loudly.  
 **Steve:** Something that roars really loudly.  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Roars really loudly..."]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Okay, so it's very big, has a tail, and roars really loudly. What do you think this could be?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** A lion!  
 **Steve:** A lion? _[turns back to Shovel and Pail]_ Is it a lion?  
 **Shovel:** Nearly right, but not quite!  
 **Steve:** Well, I give up. Could you give us one more hint?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yeah, we need one more hint."]_  
 **Shovel:** Okay. It is very big...  
 **Pail:** It has a tail...  
 **Shovel:** It roars really loudly...  
 **Pail:** And it's extinct.  
 **Steve:** Oh! Extinct. Right. _[realizes]_ Extinct?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Extinct?"]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers again]_ Can you help us? What is very big, has a tail, roars really loudly, and is extinct?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** A dinosaur!  
 **Steve:** A dinosaur! _[turns back to Shovel and Pail again]_ Um, Shovel? Pail? We think it's a dinosaur.  
 **Shovel:** Right you are! _[Pail removes the tarp to reveal a sand sculpture of a dinosaur they made]_  
 **Pail:** A dinosaur is very big, has a tail, roars really loudly, and is extinct!  
 **Shovel:** And I remember the time when I was scared of dinosaurs. But I'm not scared anymore!  
 **Steve:** Wow! That's great!  
 **Shovel:** And you get a prize! _[pulls out a red sticker and hands it to Blue]_ A sticker!  
 **Steve:** Thanks! _[to the viewers]_ Another sticker!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Blue as she puts the sticker inside yet another box of the checklist. Pull back on Steve, Blue, Shovel, and Pail.]_  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Thanks for the sticker, you guys!"]_  
 **Shovel:** You guys did a great job figuring out what's behind that tarp!  
 **Pail:** Yeah!  
 **Steve:** Thanks, guys! _[to the viewers]_ And thank you for helping us guess what's behind the tarp.  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Thanks!"]  
[Suddenly, the party balloon floats into view o.c. right once again before floating o.c. left once again; Steve and Blue take notice of this.]  
_ **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's that party balloon again! Let's go after it! _[to Shovel and Pail]_ See ya later! _[runs along with Blue o.c.]_  
 **Shovel & Pail: **Bye!  
 _[Cut to yet another side of the sidewalk where Steve and Blue come into view.]  
_ **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ That was a great game. In fact, those were all great games.  
 _[Suddenly, their neighbor, Magenta, hops into view.]_  
 **Magenta:** _[barks "Congratulations, guys! You've won three stickers so far for playing three games!"]_  
 _[Confetti and a bunch of balloons fall from the sky!]_

 **Steve:** _[to Magenta; excited]_ Oh! Thanks, Magenta! _[turns back to the viewers]_ We've won three stickers so far for playing three games! How cool is that!

 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Excellent!"]_  
 **Magenta:** _[barks "And for playing three games so far, you won..."]  
[Magenta hops o.c. left, then comes back holding a box of crayons in her ears.]_  
 **Magenta:** _[barks "...a box of crayons!"]_  
 _[Magenta then hands the box of crayons to Blue, who now holds it in her ears.]_  
 **Steve:** Thanks, Magenta! _[to the viewers]_ And thank you for playing all the games with us! _[suddenly realizes]_ Wait a minute. Where's the party balloon? _[to Magenta]_ Hey, Magenta. Have you seen the party balloon anywhere?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Yeah! Have you seen it?"]_  
 **Magenta:** _[nods and points o.c. left; barks "It went that way, past the pathway with the flags."]_  
 **Steve:** _[also points o.c. left]_ That way, past the pathway with the flags? Great! Thanks, Magenta. Bye! _[runs along with Blue o.c.]_  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Bye, Magenta!"]_  
 **Magenta:** _[waves at them; barks "See you at the party, guys!"]_  
 _[Cut to a pathway with different-colored flags where Steve and Blue come into view. There is a pawprint on a pink flag on the left side of the pathway; Steve is oblivious as he passes by.]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Steve:** _[stops for a moment; turns to the viewers]_ You see a clue? Where is it?  
 **Viewers:** On the flag!  
 **Steve:** On the flag? _[looks at a red flag]_ Nope. _[looks at a green flag]_ That's not it either, although green is my favorite color. _[looks at a yellow flag]_ Nuh-uh. _[looks at the pink flag with the pawprint on it]_ Not the one with the pawprint on it... _[looks at a blue flag; stops for a second]_ Oh, wait. _[looks back at the pink flag with the pawprint on it; a cymbal roll sound is heard]_ Whoa! _[turns back to the viewers]_ You found a clue on this pink flag! You know what we need now? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens his notebook]_ So, to draw this pink flag,- _[puts down his crayon]_ -we'll use a- _[pulls out a pink crayon]_ -pink crayon from the box of crayons we've won! _[flips through one page and looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming again as Steve prepares to write down the second clue: A Pink Flag.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ First, a line that goes down for the pole... _[draws a line that goes down to make the pole]_ ...then a wavy square for the flag. _[draws a wavy square to make the flag]_ And we have a pink flag. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So, who could've invited us to the party with an envelope...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the envelope drawing rises above Steve's left side again as he looks up; banjo chords are heard strumming. Steve turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** ...and a pink flag?

 _[An image of the pink flag drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; bass chords are heard strumming. Steve looks back at the viewers, who responds to his earlier question.]  
_ **Steve:** Ooh! That could be.  
 _[The camera turns down slighty as the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it.]  
_ **Steve:** But you know, I think we better find our last clue, just to be extra sure.  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Oh, Steve!"]  
_ **Steve:** Ooh! _[runs o.c.]  
[Cut to yet another part of the sidewalk where Steve and Blue continue following the party balloon once again as the camera follows them along the way.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ We can still make it. There's not enough time to waste.  
 _[The party balloon then stops in front of their kitchen friends, the Shaker family who are standing next to a conventional oven on top of a table that has a banner with a picture of cupcakes on top; Blue and Steve stop and take notice of this.]  
_ **Steve:** Oh! _[to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper]_ Hey, Mr. Salt! Hey, Mrs. Pepper! _[to Paprika and Cinnamon]_ Hey, Paprika! Hey, Cinnamon!  
 **Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: **_[to Steve]_ Hello, Steve! _[to Blue]_ Hello, Blue!  
 **Steve:** What are you guys up to?  
 **Mr. Salt:** We've started baking cupcakes a while ago!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Do you want to play charades with us until they finish baking?  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you wanna play charades with Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and Cinnamon? _[the viewers responded]_ Great. _[turns back to the Shaker family]_ Sure, we'll play.  
 **Mr. Salt:** Fantastic! I'll go first. _[hops forward; stretches his arms out]_ What am I riding? _[bounces up and down]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ What do you think Mr. Salt is pretending to ride? _[both glance back at Mr. Salt]_  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Mr. Salt, who's still bouncing up and down with his arms still stretched out.]  
_ **Viewers:** A horse!  
 _[Pull back to Steve, Blue, and the Shaker family.]  
_ **Steve:** A horse? _[turns to Mr. Salt]_ Mr. Salt. Are you riding a horse?  
 **Mr. Salt:** But of course! I _am_ riding a horse! _[chuckles along with Steve]_  
 **Steve:** Great!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Wonderful! Now, it is my turn! _[hops forward; pretends to row something]_ What do you think I'm rowing? _[sways back and forth]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ What is Mrs. Pepper pretending to row? _[both glance back at Mrs. Pepper]_  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Mrs. Pepper, who's still swaying back and forth with her arms still rowing.]  
_ **Viewers:** A boat!  
 _[Pull back to Steve, Blue, and the Shaker family.]  
_ **Steve:** A boat? _[turns to Mrs. Pepper]_ Mrs. Pepper. Are you rowing a boat?  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Yes. I _am_ pretending to row a boat!  
 **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ You were right! Mrs. Pepper _is_ pretending to row a boat! Nice.

 _[Cut to a close-up of Paprika and Cinnamon as they both hop forward.]_

 **Paprika:** Our turn!  
 **Cinnamon:** _[giggles happily]  
_ **Paprika:** _[pretends to yawn]_ Try to... guess what we're... laying on... _[lays on her back along with Cinnamon as they both began to cradle back and forth]_  
 _[Pull back on Steve, Blue, and the Shaker family.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ What do you think they're laying on?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 _[Cut back to a close-up of Paprika and Cinnamon, who are both still cradling back and forth as they lay down.]_  
 **Viewers:** A bed!  
 _[Pull back on Steve, Blue, and the Shaker family.]  
_ **Steve:** A bed? _[turns to Paprika]_ Paprika. Are you and Cinnamon laying on some beds?  
 _[Cut back to a close-up on Paprika and Cinnamon as they hop up and down.]_  
 **Paprika:** Yup! We are pretending to lay on a bed!  
 **Cinnamon:** _[hopping up and down]_ Bed! Bed!  
 _[Pull back to Steve, Blue, and the Shaker family.]  
_ **Steve:** _[giving the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Hey, thanks so much for playing charades with us!  
 _[Suddenly, the conventional oven beeps!]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** The cupcakes are done!  
 **Steve:** Cupcakes!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Cupcakes!"]  
_ **Mrs. Pepper:** That's right! However, they need to cool off for a while. But...  
 _[Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper hop o.c. right; a few seconds later, they come back with another batch of cupcakes!]  
_ **Mrs. Pepper:** ...we made a batch of three cupcakes earlier as a reward for playing the charades game.  
 **Steve:** Thanks! _[takes a cupcake]_  
 **Blue:** _[takes a cupcake; barks "Thank you!"]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** And as another reward,- _[pulls out a pink sticker and gives it to Blue, who puts it on the last box of the activity checklist]_ -you deserve this sticker.  
 **Steve:** _[to Mr. Salt]_ Thanks, Mr. Salt!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Thanks for the sticker!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Another sticker! And that means our checklist is finished!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "We finished the checklist!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper]_ Thanks for the cupcakes and the sticker. Goodbye! _[runs along with Blue o.c.]_  
 **Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: **_[waving]_ Goodbye!  
 _[Cut to the other side where Steve comes into view; this side features a blue step pedal waste bin.]  
_ **Steve:** _[holding the now-empty cupcake wrapper; to the viewers]_ That was a great cupcake. _[walks over to the trash bin]_ Now to throw this away...  
 _[As Steve heads over to the waste bin and steps on the pedal, the lid opens up to reveal a pawprint inside; Steve's oblivious as he throws away the wrapper.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
 **Steve:** Yup. Like I said, that was a great cupcake.  
 **Viewers:** No, a clue!  
 **Steve:** What's that? You see a clue? _[takes his foot off the pedal, causing the bin to close; runs to the viewers]_ Where is it?  
 **Viewers:** In the trash bin!  
 **Steve:** In the trash bin? _[runs back to the trash bin]_ Are you sure it's in there?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!  
 **Steve:** Okay!  
 _[Steve then steps on the pedal again as the lid opens up to reveal the pawprint again; Steve's still oblivious as he looks around inside the trash bin.]  
_ **Steve:** Well, I don't see anything in here... except for the wrapper I threw away. _[realizes]_ Wait, it's not in the trash bin?  
 **Viewers:** Right there!  
 _[Steve looks at the lid to see the pawprint inside; a cymbal roll sound is heard. During the next line, after Steve takes his foot off the pedal again, he steps on it a few more times to show the pawprint inside the lid.]_  
 **Steve:** Wow! I can't believe it! _[runs up to the viewers]_ There's a clue on that lid! Well, you know what we need now? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Steve:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a triangle is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens his notebook]_ Okay! So,- _[runs back to the trash bin and steps on the pedal once again as the lid opens up to reveal the pawprint once again]_ -a lid. _[flips through a couple of pages and looks at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where bass chords are heard calmly strumming once again as Steve prepares to write down the third and final clue: A Lid.]  
_ **Steve:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw a small circle with a little dot inside... _[draws a small circle with a little dot inside]_ ...then a big semicircle next to it... _[draws a big semicircle next to it]_ ...then a line that curves around the semicircle like this. _[draws a line that curves around the semicircle]_ And there's a lid!  
 _[Cut to a medium shot of Steve holding his notebook.]  
_ **Steve:** Now _that_ was our third clue! _[closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral; realizes]_ Hey! We have all three clues! You know what it's time for? _[holds up his notebook and points to the cover rapidly]_ Our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair" instrumental theme song.]  
_ **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
 **Steve:** Thinking Chair! Right! _[realizes]_ Wait a minute. _[the music stops]_ Our Thinking Chair's back home. _[gestures them to follow him]_  
 _[Steve begins to walk across the area as the camera follows him along the way; the music resumes.]  
_ **Steve:** We better find somewhere else to think!  
 _[Steve continues to walk across the area until he comes across a wooden bench; Steve takes notice of this and turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** Hey! _[points to the wooden bench behind him]_ We can use _this_ as our Thinking Chair today! Come on! _[runs over to the wooden bench]  
[Cut to a medium long shot of the wooden bench where the music ends as Steve sits down on said wooden bench.]  
_ **Steve:** _[feeling comfortable]_ Ooh! Comfy! Okay, so... _[holds up his notebook; a ding of a triangle is heard]_ ...let's think! Will you help me? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, we're trying to figure out who invited us to the party, and our clues are: an envelope...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the envelope drawing rises above Steve's left side once again as he looks up; banjo chords are heard strumming. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** ...a pink flag...  
 _[An image of the pink flag drawing now rises above Steve's head as he looks up; bass chords are heard strumming. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** ...and a lid.  
 _[An image of the lid drawing now rises above Steve's right side as he looks up; accordion chords are heard stretching. Steve turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Steve:** Well, some lids have flags next to them, like this pink flag. _[the pink flag drawing is place next to the right side of the lid drawing]_ But then what about the envelope? _[points to the envelope drawing as it enlarges again before it reduces again]_ Oh! Maybe the envelope could go inside the lid. _[the lid drawing opens up as the envelope drawing is placed inside]_ Who do we know that has a lid with a pink flag and maybe carries envelopes inside?  
 _[Long pause, the lid grows a body, a face, and a post—it is now Mailbox's self-portrait drawing.]  
_ **Viewers:** Mailbox!  
 **Steve:** Mailbox?  
 **Blue:** _[pops up from behind the wooden bench and nods; barks "Mailbox!"]_

 **Steve:** Oh, yeah! It does look like Mailbox! _[Mailbox's_ _self-portrait drawing nods in agreement]_ Because Mailbox has a lid with a pink flag, and he carries envelopes, - _[Mailbox's self-portrait drawing opens his lid to reveal the envelope drawing]_ -which are the letters!  
 _[During the next line, Mailbox's self-portrait drawing winks at the camera.]  
_ **Steve:** So, Mailbox was the one who invited us over to the biggest party of the neighborhood! Wow. How cool is that? We just figured out Blue's Clues! _[a cymbal roll sound is heard; gets up from the wooden bench]_

 _[Pull back where the music starts playing "We Just Figured out Blue's Clues!" as Steve begins to swing his arms back and forth. During the song, as Steve takes a couple of steps toward the camera, Blue pops up in different sides behind him whenever he stops and sings "Blue's Clues" and "Smart."]_

 **Steve:**

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _We just figured out Blue's Clues!_

 _Because we're really smart!_

 _[The music ends as Blue turns to Steve.]  
_ **Blue:** _[barks "What about the party balloon?"]_  
 **Steve:** You're right! _[turns to the viewers]_ We've still gotta follow that party balloon! _[gestures for them to follow him]_ Come on! _[runs along with Blue o.c.]  
[Cut to another part of the area as Steve and Blue continue to follow the party balloon once again as the camera follows them along the way.]  
_ **Steve:** Hey, Blue!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Yes, Steve?"]_  
 **Steve:** I think we're getting closer to the party!  
 **Blue:** _[excited; barks "Oh, boy!"]_  
 **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Let us know if you see the party, okay?  
 _[The party balloon then stops in front of an open gate where there's a long green table inside, consisting of every neighbor and friend (except for Mailbox).]  
_ **Viewers:** Right there!  
 _[Blue and Steve stop and take notice of this.]  
_ **Steve:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Oh, there's the party! _[turns to Blue]_ Blue, we made it!  
 **Blue:** _[excited; barks "Hooray!"]  
_ **Steve:** _[gestures for the viewers to follow them]_ Well, come on! Let's go! _[runs along with Blue o.c.]  
[Cut to a medium shot of everyone by the table where Steve and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to everyone]_ Hey, everyone! We're here!  
 **Slippery:** _[to Steve and Blue]_ Oh, good! You're here! **  
Orange Kitten:** We've been waiting for you!  
 **Purple Kangaroo:** But where's the party balloon?  
 _[On the end of that line, the party balloon then floats into view, having entered the gate after allowing Steve and Blue to enter.]_  
 **Purple Kangaroo:** Oh, there it is.  
 **Green Puppy:** _[barks "Can we start singing now?"]  
_ **Steve:** Not yet, Green Puppy. We can't start singing right now until we wait for...  
 **Chorus:** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
 **Steve:**...Mailbox. _[realizes]_ And here he is!  
 _[The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Steve, Blue, and everyone else, began to start dancing.]_

 **Steve:**  
 _Here's the mail, it never fails!_

 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

 _When it comes I wanna wail..._  
 **All:**  
 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends as Mailbox extends into view.]_  
 **Mailbox:** Hey, everybody!  
 **Steve:** _[to everyone]_ Hey, everybody! Look! Mailbox's here!  
 **All:** Hi, Mailbox!  
 **Green Puppy:** _[barks "Hi, Mailbox! Can we sing now?"]_  
 **Steve:** _[to Green Puppy]_ Not yet, Green. _[to Mailbox]_ Mailbox, were you the one who sent us the invitation to the biggest party in the neighborhood?  
 **Mailbox:** You betcha! And I've also got something to give you for playing all the games!  
 **Steve:** Really?!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Really?! Is it another sticker?"]_  
 **Mailbox:** It's... _[opens his lid]_  
 _[Steve reaches into Mailbox and pulls out a shiny, gold trophy; harp strings are heard strumming. Mailbox closes his lid.]  
_ **Mailbox:** ...a shiny, gold trophy, for all your hard work!  
 **Steve:** Wow! Thanks, Mailbox! But where's the party?  
 **Blue:** _[confused; barks "Yeah?"]  
_ **Mailbox:** Well, that's the good part. This balloon you followed has the party inside it; I arranged for it to begin when you all pull the string!  
 **Steve:** _[surprised]_ Really?!  
 **Mailbox:** Yup!  
 _[Steve and Blue head on over to the party balloon. Cut to a medium shot of them near said party balloon.]  
_ **Steve:** _[turns to the viewers]_ Will you help us pull the string?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 _[The viewers responds to the question.]  
_ **Steve:** You will? Great! _[grabs the string along with Blue]_ Okay, when I count to three, start pulling the string as hard as you can.  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Okay!"]  
_ **All:** 1\. 2. 3!

 _[As they both begin to pull the string as hard as they can, the screen flashes white; a huge popping sound is heard! When it clears, Steve is shown to be wearing a black tuxedo with matching pants, a green-striped undershirt with a white collar, a dark green bowtie, and a black top hat. Blue is shown wearing a light-blue bowtie around her neck and a white top hat. Everyone else is wearing bowties, top hats, tuxedoes, etc. The table itself is decorated with balloons, streamers, confetti, gifts, games, gifts, and much more!]_

 **Steve:** We did it! We pulled the string!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Hooray!"]  
_ **Steve:** Blue, I like your hat!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Thanks! I like your tuxedo!"]_  
 _[Cut to a close up of Tickety, whose bells are all glittery in addition to her still wearing her top hat, and Slippery, whose wearing a light blue top hat and a bowtie. During the next lines camera pans across the table as everyone compliments each other over their suits.]_  
 **Slippery:** _[to Tickety]_ Hey, Tickety. I really like how glittery your bells are!  
 **Tickety:** Thanks!  
 **Magenta:** _[to Green Puppy; barks "Hey, Green. Nice hat!"]_  
 **Green Puppy:** _[nods; barks "Thanks! I like how glittery your glasses are!"]_  
 **Purple Kangaroo:** _[to Orange Kitten]_ Hey, Orange. I like your coat.  
 **Orange Kitten:** Thanks! Nice tie!  
 **Fifi Felt Friend:** _[to Freddy Felt Friend]_ Hey Fred, nice tuxedo! Nice hat!  
 **Freddy Felt Friend:** Thanks! I like your dress!  
 _[After the camera has panned across almost everybody at the table, the Shaker family comes into view carrying lots of food, including the cupcakes they were baking earlier.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** Hey, everyone! The food is ready!  
 _[Pull back to Steve and Blue.]_  
 **Steve:** _[to the viewers]_ Looks like everyone's having a blast! And we couldn't have done it without you!  
 **All:** _[to Mailbox]_ Thanks, Mailbox, for everything!  
 **Mailbox:** _[wearing his bowtie]_ You're welcome! _[winks at the camera]_  
 **Green Puppy:** _[barks "Now is it time for us to sing?"]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** But of course, Green Puppy! It's time to sing!  
 **Shovel:** Well, what are we waiting for?  
 **Periwinkle:** 1, 2, 3, hit it!  
 _[The music starts playing "Fun Under the Sun" as everyone began to start dancing.]_

 **Steve:**

 _Come with me to the land I love,_

 _It's all right here, down the street, a few blocks up._

 _It's in the neighborhood, at the biggest party._

 _Near where we all live, and the fun is always free._

 **All:**

 _[joining Steve]_

 _Down, down, down, to the neighborhood party._

 _[During this next line, their friends split into two groups: one for the neighbors, and one for the house friends.]_

 **All:**

 _Where our neighbors and our friends wait for you and me._

 _[the groups rejoin Steve and Blue]_

 _Down, down, down, ahh, we'll have lots of fun._

 _You and me forever having fun under the sun._

 _[During the next line, Blue shows her pawprint and raises her ears up.]_

 **Steve:**

 _We'll find some Blue's Clues if we get a chance,_

 _[Cut to a close-up of Magenta where Blue comes into view.]_

 **Blue:**

 _[dancing with Magenta; barks " Say hello to Magenta... "]_

 **Magenta:**

 _[dancing with Blue; barks " ...and do a little dance! "]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of Tickety.]_

 **Tickety:**

 _[pointing to the numbers on her face]_

 _Tell time and count with me..._

 **Periwinkle:**

 _[leaning into view; swinging his wand around]_

 _...and see some magic tricks._

 _[Cut to a close-up of the Shaker family carrying lots of celery, apples, broccoli, carrots, and other healthy food.]_

 **Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper:**

 _Have some healthy snacks..._

 _[Cut to Shovel and Pail who are both dancing next to a house made exclusively out of sticks.]_

 **Shovel & Pail:**

 _...And build a house of sticks!_

 _[Pull back to everyone, continuing to sing and dance around.]_

 **All:**

 _Down, down, down, to the neighborhood party._

 **Steve:**

 _Where you'll hook up with everyone, including Blue and me!_

 _[Blue hops in response]_

 _ **All:**_

 _Down, down, down, ahh, we'll have lots of fun._

 _You and me forever having fun under the sun._

 _Fun under the sun!_

 _[The music ends as everyone bows and waves to the viewers.]_  
 **Steve:** Thanks so much for all your help to make our neighborhood party so special. Bye!  
 **Blue:** _[waves; barks "Goodbye!"]_  
 _[The music resumes as everyone continues to sing and dance around.]_

 **THE END!**


End file.
